Chapter 3/Kingston travels to the 22nd century 2165 alternate reality
(Space) The Intrepid, Enterprise (NX-01), UES Intrepid, Shenandoah are being beaten back by the Xindi as the Intrepid loses a port nacelle, but the USS Intrepid fires quantum phasers destroying the Insectoid vessel as three more gang up on the Sovereign class vessel hitting its shield armor and sometimes the outer hull. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks fly from the ceiling as crewmen are running from console to console trying to keep critical systems online. Shields are down to 10% their buckling Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Before Captain Kira could speak. Sir we've lost our naquadah generators on deck 9 Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks over at Captain Kira. Then Curtis looks at her console. Our shields have failed their targeting our reactor Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Captain Kira then looks at Lieutenant Jenkins with a evasive maneuver sequence. Gamma sequence, Lieutenant Jenkins says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Jenkins. She looks at her console. I'm losing lateral thrusters can't keep them off our tail Lieutenant Jenkins says as she reports the issue. Just as the Xindi vessel comes into range a volley of photon torpedoes destroys the ship. What the hell was that Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. (Space) The USS Kingston flies through the explosion firing quantum phasers at the Reptilian warships. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew of the Kingston are at their battle stations. Hey guys sorry we've been looking all over for you when we discover the rift and we got pulled in as well and came out next to what's left of Earth it looks like you guys can use some back up all right Mr. Cole attack pattern Delta 2 Captain Tyson says as he goes back to his command chair. Lieutenant Cole nods and goes to work on the helm. (Main bridge, red alert) Its the USS Kingston Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Captain Kira smiles. Bridge to B'Elanna, I need more power to the shields now says Typhuss as he pushed a button on his armrest of his command chair. Standby I've got five teams working on it switching to Asgard shields until I get the Starfleet shields back online B'Elanna says over the com system. Curtis looks at her console. We've got Asgard shields at 78% Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console reporting to Captain Kira. How many Xindi ships are left? asked Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. She looks at her console. 12 ships are left sir but the Kingston is cutting through them like tissue paper with its quantum phasers and quantum torpedoes Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. Commander Curtis, lock phasers on the Xindi ships and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. She nods. (Space) All four ships keep the pressure up on the Xindi ships. (Main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Y'Cari coordinate our attack pattern with the Enterprise armory officer and fire Captain Tyson says as he inputs command into the console on his arm rest. She nods and inputs the commands into her console. Captain Tucker's responding sir and we're cutting through the Xindi ships and the rest are in retreat Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at her console. Then the console beeps as Ensign Hailey looks at her console. Sir there's an unknown ship heading our way it just launched a spike torpedo Ensign Hailey says as she looks at her console. (Space) The unknown vessel launches the spike torpedo and it punched through the shields and breaches the hull. (Main bridge, red alert) The alarm blares as sparks erupt from the ceiling and wires and support beams fall to the deck sending crewmen from their consoles as coolant spews from the ceiling. Hull breach deck 18 raising containment field now Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she goes to work on her console. (Space, Ceti Alpha IV orbit) The Enterprise (NX-01), USS Intrepid, and USS Kingston are in orbit of the planet. (Planet surface) The three Captains walk through the village. Is this from all the ships that came here Captain Tyson says as he looks around the place. Yes, I'm gald that I was able to help you Captain Tucker says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Captain Tucker. John looks at him. Same here Captain Tucker Captain Tyson says as he looks at Captain Tucker. He smiles at them. Maybe you guys could stick around your ships sustained damage during the battle its the least we can do for your help with the Xindi Captain Tucker says as he looks at the two Captains. John smiles. Yeah we'll accept that help Captain John says as he looks at Captain Tucker. Captain Kira nods as well. Is there anything else I can do for you Captain Tucker says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tucker. He looks at them. Yeah we need anti-matter and deuterium and Hoshi wants to see Captain Tyson Captain Tucker says as he looks at both Captains. (Enterprise, Hoshi's quarters) John walks in as Hoshi is wearing civilian clothes after the battle. Captain Tyson sir Hoshi says as she looks at him. He looks around her quarters. At ease Lieutenant Commander I was just passing by when I remembered that I never got to see your quarters when the ship was in the museum I'm impressed John says as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Sato. She sat back down as he gets the picture of her and him in this century. I'm guessing my descendant John says as he looks at the picture. She nods. We were dating for 3 years while I was on the mission then when Earth got destroyed he was killed but I'm guessing my otherself and your descendant were married after the Xindi mission Lieutenant Commander Sato says as she looks at John. He smiles at her. Yeah I bet they were married John says as he looks at Hoshi. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Captain Kira and Lieutenant O'Neill are looking at the rift on one of the monitors, Captain Kira is a bit confused by what he's seeing on the monitor. What the hell is the rift doing, is it starting to close says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. Unknown at the moment sir but it looks like it is Lieutenant O'Neill says as she reports to Captain Kira. We can't stay here forever says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Commander Madden looks at him. Our shields are still out Torres and her team are working on restoring them right now as for the spike that punched through the Kingston's hull all its doing is nothing Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. If that rift closes we will be trapped in the past in another reality with no way home says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Captain Kira looks at the viewer.